Winter Soldier SHIELD crossover
by dee.bowmer
Summary: A dark fic, with violent rape, abuse and swearing. If this sort of thing bothers you please do not read. Don't say I didn't warn you. Ward has a run in with the Winter Soldier and it does not end well for Ward.


TITLE; A Night in a Small Town BY; D. A. Bowmer WARNING; M/M rape. Very explicit m/m sex. Anal, oral. GENE; Captain America/Agents of S.H.I.L.E.D.  
NOTES; The Winter Soldier finds Ward and does to him what Hydra did to the Soldier for over 70 years.

Grant Ward sat in the back of the bar. It was dark, but he liked it like that. No one could see who he was, not that an one really cared in a run down place like this, but you never knew when one of these swinging dicks might get it into their other wise empty heads that there might be a reward for Ward.

The beer was flat and the food what there was of it was pretty crapy, but it was close to the cheap motel where Ward was staying. The back ground nose went quite as a new comer entered the bar. Ward went cold when he saw who it was. The Winter Soldier, Hydra's pet assassin. Or he use to be till Capt. America got ahold of him and made the man remember who he really was. Ward had no wish to get on his radar. Lately the Soldier was doing his best to kill every Hydra agent he could find.

Ward waited till the other man sat down and ordered a drink, before he got to his feet and left. It was two hours latter when someone knocked on the door of Ward's room. Ward grabbed his gun and went to the door. Carefully he looked out the peephole in the door. Seeing no one there Ward slowly opened the door and peeked out side. There was no one there, Ward closed the door and relocked it.

The last thing that went threw Wards mind as he turned from the door was that if must have been kids pranking him, right before a metal hand rocked his head back. Ward woke up to find himself laying necked on the floor.

"About time you woke up. I know I didn't hit you that hard. Not as hard as Mae did when Coulson put you in that cage. " The Soldier sat in the room's only chair. He was drinking one of Ward's beers , dressed only in a pair of jeans. Ward could see the scars on his left shoulder where the bionic arm was attached.

"What do you want. I don't have in Intel on SHIELD. "

"Don't care about SHIELD. Don't ever care where Hydra agents are hiding. Don't need any thing from you to find them any way." The Soldier's voice was quite.

Ward slowly move so that he was siting, mentally taking inventory on his injuries. Finding only bruising from rough handling, Ward wondered just what to expect.

"Not like I have any Intel on Hydra either. Every one I know is either dead or hiding. Between you killing every one you find and Coulson arresting them, the smart ones have gone to ground."

"Sounds about right. But what the hell, I'm bored. And who knows you might know more than you think."

"Fuck You."

The Soldier smiled and removed his jeans. "Nope, fuck you is more like it. Did I forget to mention I'm horny. You know Hydra fucked me for the past 70 years, so I think it's time I fucked Hydra, or as many Hydra agents I can get to, starting with you pretty boy. Now lets start with some of that mouth of yours."

The Soldier stood in front of Ward and pulled him to his knees. " Now we can do this the hard way, which means you try to bite me and I rip out your jaw, fuck your mouth and choke you with my cum. Fun for me , bad for you."

Ward closed his mouth tight, as the Soldier moved in front of him. The Soldier's cock was large, most likely increased in size due to the Super Soldier serum he had been given. Ward knew a cock that size would hurt like hell going in to his anus, and it had been some years since Garret had popped his cherry. Ward opened his mouth, The Soldier slowly pushed his cock into Ward's mouth. Ward sucked and used his tongue long the under side of the organ in his mouth. Saliva ran out of the corners of his mouth, Ward tried to control his breathing. The Soldier grabbed Ward's hair and forced his cock even deeper. Warn clawed at the other man's legs. Finely the soldier's cock swelled and load of cum shot into Ward's mouth and down his throat.

The soldier sat back down in the chair. "Not bad, for a novice. Next time you'll have to do better."

Ward had no idea why he said what he did next but knew the moment he said it , he had just signed his death warrant."Bet your Captain could do better."

When Ward woke up he hurt, hurt bad. His anus hurt worse than any thing Ward had ever felt before. Running his tongue over his jaw , Ward found he was missing teeth. Moving to sit up Ward saw blood on the sheets. The Soldier saw Ward awake and threw his beer bottle at Ward's head.

"You keep you mouth and mind off Steve, understand. I was going to not hurt you too much but now, lets just say, I'm going to bring the pain."

Ward lost count on how many times the Soldier raped him, or how many times he blacked out from the pain. The sun was shining threw the window when the Soldier finely showered dressed and left Ward to live or die.

Ward crawled into the bath room and ran a hot bath. The water eased the injuries. After his bath Ward let the cool bloody water out of the tub. In the bed room siting on the bed was a note from the Soldier.

"Ward, understand I could have killed you or done far worst. Hydra had ordered me in the past to do things that would make even you sick. Get smart leave Hydra. I don't care what you do, but leave Hydra. Hydra made me into a monster, don't let them do it to you. I can never go back to being the man I once was, but it's not too late for you. James Buchan Barns" 


End file.
